Trevor the Traction Engine
Trevor the Traction Engine is the fourteenth episode of the Engine Friends miniseries. Plot One day, Edward is heading to the scrapyard on his branch line. Thomas exclaims that Edward is not that old, but Edward knows that Thomas is only teasing. At the scrapyard, Edward sees a very unusual sight; a traction engine named Trevor. He asks him why he is at the scrapyard. The traction engine tells Edward that he is due to be broken up the following week; though he is still clearly in working condition, his master decided he was old-fashioned. Edward remarks that he gets told the same thing, but he knows that he is really useful. Trevor then tells Edward about his old life; he would travel from farm to farm doing various jobs and children would be excited to see him come and take rides on him. Edward worriedly travels to the station trying his hardest to think of a way to save Trevor. At Wellsworth, Edward spots the Vicar and realises he could be the perfect person to save Trevor. He and his driver explain about Trevor's situation and beg the Vicar to save him, the Vicar promises to go take a look. A few days later Jem Cole tells Trevor about the Vicar's visit and gives him a new coat of paint and a good polish in preparation. The Vicar arrives and Trevor starts riding around the yard feeling happier than ever. Afterwards, the Vicar talks to the scrapyard owner and is able to buy Trevor cheap. Now Trevor lives at the vicarage orchard which is next to the line, so he and Edward see each other everyday. Trevor enjoys his new work, but his favourite day of the year is the day of the church fête, when he has a wooden seat bolted on to him and gets to give children rides. Afterwards, he will be seen lying asleep thinking about the wonderful day he has had and the children he met. Since being saved from scrap, Trevor has been living in the Vicarage Orchard and is enjoying his time there, especially as Edward stops by everyday to talk to him. However, Trevor sometimes finds himself with not enough work to do. One day, Edward stops to talk to Trevor as usual and the traction engine was feeling downbeat about not being busy or having company all the time. He is especially sad that he does not get to spend time with children very often. Edward has some good news for Trevor; the Fat Controller has asked that Trevor be sent to the site of the new harbour to help out with the work. Edward has been sent to pick up Trevor and carry him to the yard to meet with Thomas who will take him to the harbour. Trevor instantly perks up, looking forward to a trip to the seaside where he will get to work and hopefully meet some children. Thomas, who is carrying metal pilings needed for the construction work, is introduced to Trevor by Edward in the yard. Thomas is wary of the unusual-looking newcomer and asks what a traction engine is. Trevor explains that he is an engine who runs on roads instead of rails before politely asking to be taken to the harbour. Thomas, who is still confused, agrees nonetheless. After Trevor's truck is coupled on to Thomas' train, the two set off for the harbour. On the way, Trevor explains his usefulness to Thomas, who still cannot understand how an engine can run off rails. Trevor tells Thomas he will understand later. At the harbour, Thomas arrives to find chaos. Several trucks have been derailed which are blocking the line and stone slabs littering the area. Thomas' driver tells Thomas and Trevor that the equipment Thomas is carrying is essential, so Trevor must go to work taking it around the mess. Trevor, who enjoys this kind of work, is happy to do the job as soon as possible. While Thomas moves the trucks, Trevor carries the construction equipment to where it is needed with chains. Later, Thomas brings Annie and Clarabel to the harbour to meet him. Thomas has been left very impressed with Trevor after seeing him work so hard and finally understands just how useful a traction engine can truly be. Both Annie and Clarabel are carrying children, who Trevor is more than happy to give rides to. This is easily his favourite part of the day and Annie and Clarabel remark to each other how kind and gentle Trevor is and how he reminds them of Thomas. Thomas and Trevor are both very sorry when the day is over and Trevor has to return to the orchard that Thomas pulls him to the Junction. Taking him to the junction, Thomas tries to cheer up an upset Trevor by telling him that there is now plenty of work for him at the vicarage and that he could be needed at the harbour again some day as well as promising to visit whenever he can. Trevor is left feeling much better by the news. That evening, Trevor remembers all that has happened that day. He has made a new friend in Thomas, and has got to work at the harbour, but best of all, has got to spend time with children. With those thoughts very much in his mind, Trevor falls happily to sleep in the shed at the bottom of the orchard. Characters * * * Annie and Clarabel * Trevor * Jem Cole * The Vicar of Wellsworth * * * * Sir Topham Hatt Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Crocks Scrap Yard * Wellsworth * Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard * Knapford Yards * Suddery Castle * Sodor Shipping Company * Suddery Junction * Elsbridge * Knapford Harbour * The Scrapyard Trivia * This episode is an adaptation of the second season episodes, Saved From Scrap and Thomas and Trevor.. * Stock footage from Memories is used. Category:Episodes Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Miniseries Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Engine Friends Category:Episodes About Trevor